Duskos
Duskos is the cloaked black mage and Malachor's right-hand man. Species: Unknown Gender: Male Height: 6ft Alias: Lord Duskos Officiant of Darkness The Black Mage Occupation: Dark Mage Leader of the Shadow Mages Follower of Malachor Allies: Malachor (master) Shadow Mages Voice Actor: Steven Blum Japanese Voice Actor: Shigeru Chiba Personality: Duskos is depicted as completely insane and cruel, psychopathic, ruthless, sadistic, maniacal, lunatic, manipulative, intelligent and diabolical with incredibly deranged mood swings, but he's very loyal to Malachor. He first talks somewhat calmly, but then starts to become furious when he's angered. He begins shaking his head and flailing his arms rapidly while talking very quickly. He also always like making jokes. In his second phase, he starts doing strange angry grunting noises and doing weird dances. Abilities and Powers: Shadow Ball Projection: Duskos can create and launch spheres of darkness/shadow. Dark Magic: Duskos utilize dark arts. Dark Fire Manipulation: Duskos can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Dark Lightning Manipulation: Duskos can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. Dark Wind Manipulation: Duskos can create, shape and manipulate the air/wind of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of air/wind, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal air/wind. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of air/wind. Dark Portal Creation: Duskos can create portals using darkness/shadows. He uses this often for quick escapes. Dark Fire Ball Projection: Duskos create and launch balls of dark fire. Dark Ice Manipulation: Duskos can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of ice. Telekinesis: He has shown the ability to move, control and manipulate objects through will alone, even from huge distances. Shadow Camouflage: Duskos is able to become undetectable as long as he's in darkness or shadow. Shadow Mimicry: Duskos can transform his body completely into shadows Alternately, Darkmare can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. Duskos can assume a two-dimensional form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through him. Umbrageous Teleportation: Duskos can teleport via shadows/darkness, merging into shadows/darkness and appearing anywhere else from the same element. He uses this often for quick appearances or escapes. Dark Shield: Duskos can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the darkness/shadows. Conjuring: He has the ability to create objects out of black mist. Darkness Blast: Duskos releases darkness/shadow over a specific target area. Dark Beam Emission: Duskos releases beams of a darkness/shadow. Dark Pillar Projection: Duskos project darkness/shadow pillars. Darkness Bullet Projection: Duskos can fire in short sequence over a wide area. Darkness Bomb: Duskos can create bombs/explosions of darkness/shadow. Dark Scatter Shot: Duskos release darkness/shadow blasts that split into multiple fragments. Omnidirectional Darkness Waves: Duskos send out a wave of darkness/shadow in all directions. Darkness Spike Projection: Duskos can project darkness/shadow spikes. Formulated Darkness Blasts: Duskos release blasts of darkness/shadow in a form of a creature or object. Darkness Slash: Duskos releases darkness/shadow when slashing. Spiritual Darkness Manipulation: Duskos can create, shape and manipulate darkness/shadows formed from one's soul/spirit. Shadow Cloning: Duskos can create clones of himself, others and/or objects by using darkness/shadow. Combat Skills: Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Duskos was a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Darkness Imprisonment: Duskos can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using darkness. Sonic Scream: Duskos can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Hypnosis: Duskos can releases hypnotic waves from his eyes which cause the foe to fall asleep or put in a trance. Madness Manipulation: Duskos can create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity of himself or others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing insanity. Levitate: Duskos can hover in the air. Laughing paralysis gas: Duskos can shoots green gas that simply places victims into a coma while freezing their mouths into enormous smiles. Scimitars Category:Villains